Independence
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: "Cómo explicar los sentimientos encontrados que tuvimos aquel día. Cómo explicar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, cómo hacerte entender que era lo mejor para ambos. Declarar mi independecia era el único camino posible, Inglaterra" OS sobre el 4 de Julio con un claro tinte USUK.


_"Me pregunto si decir 'adiós' sanará las heridas de tu corazón"_

**Independence.**

~La lluvia. Es extraño, aquí no suele llover en esta época. El cielo es totalmente gris y me oprime el pecho ¿Será la tristeza? Levanto la cabeza para ver las nubes con detenimiento, las gotas frías empapan mi rostro. Sonrío. Sonrío por todo lo que dejo atrás y por todo lo que sé que vendrá. Sé que nadie puede escucharme decir esta palabra pero la dejo salir de mis labios de todas formas: "Gracias".~

Se levantó del muelle de madera húmeda donde estaba sentado al divisar el barco en el distante horizonte. "Ya está aquí ¡Aquí aquí aquí!". La ansiedad lo tenía saltando en el lugar incluso sabiendo que faltaba una buena hora para que el barco anclara y pudiese verlo, pero faltaba menos, ya estaba allí. El movimiento del puerto indicaba que estaban preparando todo para el desembarco y pronto la tripulación comenzó a descender.

"Está aquí". Contuvo la respiración con sus grandes ojos celestes concentrados en la escalinata que conectaba el barco a tierra, no conocía a todos los que bajaban, no le importaban sus rostros pero tras algunos de ellos apareció él. El niño lo reconoció, con la profunda mirada de un verde inconfundible, la expresión seria, solemne, el cabello rubio incontrolable que se dejaba ver por debajo del gran sombrero que ostentaba como capitán; su uniforme estaba impecable a pesar de los numerosos días sobre el barco y la espada condecorada al cinto junto con su peligroso revólver. Recorrió con la mirada el muelle mientras bajaba lentamente y sus facciones serias se relajaron al instante en el que se encontró con los ojos celestes del niño. Sonrió de manera sincera, como ninguno de sus tripulantes conocía, y apresuró su descenso.

"Aquí". Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, la distancia parecía mayor que antes pero no se detuvo, sorteando obstáculos hasta su encuentro. Él lo alzó estrechándolo contra sí, riendo tan inmensamente feliz como el niño.

-¡_Iggy_! -rodeó su cuello con sus pequeñas manos- ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias, _America_ -aun sonriendo lo separó un poco del abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos con una mirada algo, sólo algo, severa-. Sabes que debes esperarme en la casa, este lugar es peligroso para un niño como tú.

-¡Pero, _Iggy_! ¡No pude ni dormir sabiendo que llegarías hoy! ¡Te extrañé tanto! -el mayor no pudo más que reír ante tanta emoción, no admitiría nunca que él tampoco había podido descansar tranquilo esa última noche.

-_I miss you too, America_…

~Siempre lo esperaba con la misma ansiedad. Incluso cuando había ocasiones en las que no estaba seguro si llegaría o si se retrasaba, podía quedarme días esperado en el puerto sólo porque él me había prometido que volvería. Suspiro ante el recuerdo de esas largas horas de espera y cierro los ojos. Cada uno de los reencuentros había llenado de ilusión mi corazón de niño pero también de angustia y miedo en cada partida.~

Se aferró con su pequeño puño a la tela del pantalón, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro por más que intentara ser fuerte.

-¡_Iggy_! No te vayas, no me dejes solo.

El británico se agachó para poder estar a su altura y acariciar con ternura su cabeza.

-Lo siento, _America_, pero sabes que debo irme… Regresaré en poco tiempo, mientras debes cuidarte ¿Sí?

-_But_…

-Sé un buen chico mientras no estoy -dejó la mano en su hombro viéndolo a los ojos-. Algún día podrás venir conmigo a conocer _London_.

~No importaba cuántas lágrimas derramara, no importaba cuánto pudiera suplicar, él siempre se iba, siempre. En ese momento sí era ingenuo, no comprendía por qué me abandonaba cada vez, creía que podíamos ser felices juntos en la casa, que no hacía falta nada más si nos teníamos a nosotros mismos. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad, no lo odio por ello.~

-... _America_… -lo volvió a llamar su hermano- _America_… -insistía. Se acercó temeroso con el paragüas en una mano y su oso de peluche en la otra- Está lloviendo muy fuerte, _America_, volvamos a la casa -pidió preocupado-. Te enfermarás.

-Él dijo que volvería, si no quieres esperarlo vete, Canadá -no se giró a mirarlo, sabía que estaba lloviendo, sentía el frío en el cuerpo, toda su ropa se había empapado pero no se movería del muelle. Lanzó una piedra al agua tumultosa que se veía gris como el cielo, no pudo distinguir dónde había caído su piedra por la oscuridad de la noche.

-_America_… -suspiró abrazando con fuerza su oso- Cuando Inglaterra sacó a _France_ de mi casa… Él, él también me prometió que volvería… Y yo también deseaba que lo hiciera pero no regresó… A veces no… -intentó explicarle pero suspiró- Hace una semana que estás aquí, _America_, vayamos a casa.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no va a volver?! -se giró molesto con fuego en los ojos- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así?! Tu no lo conoces como yo ¡Lo comparas con el enemigo! ¡Él me dijo que volvería! ¡Mandó una carta! ¡Va a volver!

-Pero, _America_… Esperémoslo en la casa, cambiate la ropa mojada y comamos algo…

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Yo sé que va a volver! -volvió a girarse hacia la inmensidad del mar.

-_America_… -lo miró apenado unos segundos pero ante el silencio decidió volver por su cuenta dejándolo bajo la lluvia.

~Creía ciegamente en él, en cada una de sus palabras, en todos sus locos cuentos de hadas, en todas sus promesas. Sus intenciones jamás habrían sido motivo de desconfianza, jamás le habría reprochado nada. Pero yo también fui creciendo con el tiempo y empecé a ver las cosas con otros ojos y no todo era fantasía.~

Empujó la puerta y se asomó a la habitación.

-¿_America_? -inquirió el mayor mientras colgaba en una percha su traje- No te quedes ahí, pasa ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? -clavó la vista en el suelo con timidez.

-¿No estás un poco grande para eso? -se acercó y lo despeinó despreocupado- Está bien -le dedicó su sonrisa amable de siempre- ¿Canadá ya se durmió?

-_Yeah_…

-Habla bien -lo reprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la cama y abriendo las sábanas para hacerle un lugar a su lado. El joven aceptó la invitación y se recostó-. Ya no entras tan cómodo, _right_? -el meno rió.

-Claro que estoy cómodo -bromeó moviéndose para caber mejor.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia o simplemente apago la luz? -el otro bufó- Ya, está bien -sopló la vela de la mesa y se acomodó de costado para darle más espacio-. _Sweet dreams, dear America._

-_Iggy_… -lo llamó luego de unos largos minutos de silencio, debatiéndose internamente.

-¿Mhm?

-Volviste a aumentar los impuestos.

-¿A qué viene eso? Lo hice porque sé que puedes pagarlos…

-A la gente no le está gustando eso, _Iggy_, creen que cada vez son más altos, no deberías exigirnos tanto, aquí las cosas están difíciles con tan pocas personas.

-No importa lo que los campesinos opinen, se trata del deber que tienen para con el Imperio pero no es momento para hablar de estas cosas, _America_, duérmete.

-No soy un niño pequeño para que me mandes a dormir, _Iggy _-tomó aire desafiante-. Si este no es el momento ¿Cuál es? Siempre estás ocupado y mañana te vuelves a ir.

El comentario y el tono impertinente lo molestaron. Se irguió en la cama buscando su mirada.

-Escucha, _America_, eres muy joven para entenderlo todo, sé un buen chico y duérmete -habló en tono serio-. No voy a permitir que tú también empieces a decir locuras, sigue obedeciendo sin protestar, ya es hora de dormir -volvió a acostarse girando de espaldas a él.

-_But, Iggy_… -protestó pero él le chistó. Suspiró- _Sorry… _-le dio la espalda también intentando dormir.

~Nunca lo odié, no lo hago ahora pero nos separamos a tiempo de que empezáramos a hacerlo ¿verdad? ¿Él me habrá odiado alguna vez? ¿Me odia ahora?~

-¿_Iggy_, podemos hablar? - se sentó frente a él bajo la sombra del árbol.

El británico levantó sus ojos verdes del libro que había estado leyendo y ladeó la cabeza reconociéndolo. Frunció el ceño al ver su expresión y presentir de qué quería hablarle. Suspiró y dejó el libro a un lado.

-_Of course, America_ ¿Qué sucede? -su voz era serena pero denotaba una paciencia ensayada.

-Estuve en el pueblo -empezó con entusiasmo al sentirse escuchado- La gente no quiere seguir comprando té, es demasiado caro y aquí casi nadie lo toma. _Please, Iggy,_ no traigas más, tenemos más que suficiente.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido, no esperaba ese giro en las peticiones de su colonia. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

_-America _-lo miró a los ojos-, van a comprar todo el té que traiga de _China _porque tú vas a convencerlos, van a tomar té, van a bañarse en té si es necesario, van a seguir comprando el té que traigo y más.

-¡Nadie quiere té! Aquí tenemos café…

-Quieren té. Van a querer té.

-¿A qué te refieres, _Iggy_? -no entendía esa negación, le estaba diciendo claramente que no lo necesitaban.

-Mira, _America _-se cruzó de brazos-. Ellos escucharán lo que tú les digas, si les dices que van a seguir comprando té van a hacerlo ¿entiendes? -ante el silencio del chico que seguía tratando de comprender sus palabras se recostó en el tronco del árbol de nogal mirando el cielo a través de las hojas que se mecían despacio.

-Pero, _Iggy _yo no quiero…

-Me encanta como se ve el cielo de estos prados, siempre se ve azul, un inmenso azul, es como tus ojos, America… -lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa cansada- En _London _jamás se despeja el cielo lo suficiente, me hace extrañar esta paz.

Frunció el ceño ante el cambio de tema, volvía a ignorarlo.

-Llévame a _London_.

-En otro momento, algún día lo haré -extendió la mano para despeinar sus cabellos rubios.

~Él no escuchaba, ignoraba el problema o quería hacerlo. No me quedaron más alternativas. Respiro profundamente para llenar mis pulmones con el aroma húmedo de la tierra mojada. Ahora puedo estar seguro que hice lo correcto.~

-¡Escúchame y deja de tratarme como a un niño, Inglaterra!

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate si no eres más que eso? Un niño pequeño -lo observó detrás de sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, detrás de su fachada de superioridad y control, detrás de su escritorio. Su mirada era severa y fría.

-¡Si no vas a dejarnos comprarle a nadie más que a ti baja los precios! -decidió ignorar que lo llamara un niño e iría al punto para demostrarle lo contrario- ¡Lo único que has hecho es aumentar y aumentar los impuestos! ¡Mi gente no va a comprar lo que puede conseguir con sus propias cosechas! -lo miró a los ojos y leyó la distancia que los separaba, no estaba llegando a él- _Iggy, please_, debes escucharme…

El aludido se recostó en su silla y tomó algunos papeles del escritorio sin volver la vista a él.

-Todos estos temas ya los hemos discutido en el Parlamento y consideramos que esta es la mejor forma de proceder teniendo en cuenta las necesidades del Imperio. Convéncelos.

-¡¿El Parlamento?! ¿Otra vez? ¡Yo no voy a convencerlos de nada, Inglaterra! Sus reclamos son válidos ¡Escúchanos! Tendríamos que estar representados en el Parlamento…

-Canadá no se queja tanto ¿No puedes contener a tu propia población? -firmó algunos documentos sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento.

-¡No me compares con él! -golpeó con las palmas el escritorio para llamar su atención- _Iggy _-al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes suavizó el tono-. Te estás convirtiendo en el enemigo, ya nadie te quiere por aquí, haz algo para que la gente deje de odiarte, baja los costos de los alimentos.

-¿Que los baje? -inspiró aire por la nariz ya cansado de todo el escándalo- ¿Que cambie todo un sistema planeado meticulosamente en el hogar de la Reina porque a un par de revoltosos que no puedes controlar prefieren quejarse y no trabajar lo suficiente? ¿Qué me dice eso de tí? No te eduqué para esto.

-¡Es imposible pagar esos impuestos, darles casi toda la cosecha y pagar los precios que pones a la comida! -sus palabras le dolían- Este año fue uno de los peores en el campo ¡Llévame a mí al Parlamento! Estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlos, no deben conocer nuestra situación, puedo contarles todo de aquí, llévame contigo a London.

-¿Llevarte al Parlamento? Si no eres más que un niño, entiende tu lugar en el Imperio Británico de una vez por todas.

-¡Que no soy un niño! -protestó, era como hablar con una pared, se le comprimía el pecho, tenía que hacerlo entender, debía convencerlo o las cosas de iban a salir de su control.

Llamaron a la puerta antes de que pudiese plantearse otra estrategia para que lo escuchara.

_-Yes_? -un hombre uniformado con el emblema inglés entró en la sala haciendo una reverencia.

-_Mr. Great Britain_, varios habitantes han alzado una protesta en el puerto, amenazan con derribar algunos de nuestros barcos.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño analizando las palabras, se giró de espaldas a ellos observando por la ventana el cielo despejado y siempre celeste.

"Ya empezaron, _fuck_". Miró al mayor y luego al general uniformado, el silencio le estaba pesando en el pecho.

-Manda a toda la armada a reprimir la revuelta, no dejes vivos a los cabecillas y tráeme el reporte luego -su tono era frío y calculador.

_-Inmediately_, _Mr. Great Britain_ -el uniformado hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-_What?! Stop! Stop this_! -miró con ojos desorbitados al inglés- ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Necesitan una lección, aprender a comportarse por la fuerza, tuvimos mucha paciencia ¡Esto es porque no puedes controlarlos! Aprende tú también, _America_, así se hacen las cosas, o por las buenas o por las malas, pero siempre como dicta el Imperio.

Sus palabras eran como la más fría tormenta cayendo sobre su cabeza. Nunca había estado tan desilusionado con él, no podía ser el mismo _Iggy _que le enseñaba el nombre de las estrellas o le acariciaba la cabeza cuando no podía dormir tranquilo.

-No entiendes lo que está pasando, Inglaterra -contuvo las lágrimas que la desilusión le inspiraba y corrió hasta el puerto para poder ayudar en lo que estuviera a su alcance.

~Vuelvo la mirada al suelo las gotas de lluvia se fusionan con los charcos. Había sido un golpe duro ver esa faceta suya. Desde ese momento las cosas sólo empeoraron cada vez más~

Se colocó un saco negro gastado para no llamar la atención, no debían reconocerlo ninguno de sus guardias. Abrió la puerta de su habitación luego de haber comprobado la hora y se quedó helado, allí estaba con quien menos quería cruzarse.

-_I… Iggy_

-¿Quieres salir a caminar? -lo invitó con una tímida sonrisa pero que era la sonrisa sincera de siempre.

-_Ye… yeah_ -se acomodó el traje, no podía decirle que debía ir a otro lugar.

Salieron de la mansión y caminaron en silencio por el sendero del prado, se sentía la brisa y el aire fresco de la noche de primavera. En otros tiempos disfrutaría de esa caminata nocturna, disfrutaría de su presencia más prolongada de lo habitual en su casa pero sabía los motivos de que estuviera allí un tiempo indefinido y sabía el motivo de su silencio. Ya lo superaba en altura lo miró de lado buscando las palabras para poder escapar de él.

-_Listen, Iggy, please_…

-Ahora no -pidió en un tono extraño, no era severo, parecía que estaba agotado-. No quiero pensar en eso.

-Pero necesitas pensar en esto, necesitas entender que… -él negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada.

-_Please, America_ -le sonrió-. No arruines esto.

Sus palabras volvían a comprimirle el pecho, él no entendía al punto al que habían llegado. "No lo arruines tú". Se guardó esas palabras y forzó una sonrisa y los ojos verdes del mayor le agradecieron relajándose.

-¡A que no me ganas! -comenzó a correr- ¡Hasta el nogal, viejito!

-_Hey! Don't tell me that way!_ -corrió tras él.

La distancia no era tanta y apenas llegar el menor se dejó caer en el pasto con el pulso acelerado y el pecho subiendo y bajando en búsqueda de recuperar el aire.

-¡Haha! ¡Soy el ganador!

El británico se recostó a su lado tan agitado como él.

-Hiciste trampa, _America_, empezaste a correr primero.

-Nananananana, es mentira -se recostó de lado para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente contento.

El mayor borró su sonrisa y extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro. América buscó su mirada, sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos y tan difíciles de leer, llevó su mano a la suya para retenerlo allí, su tacto era suave y cálido, cerró los ojos- Ya no soy un niño pequeño, _Iggy _-repitió una vez más, tenía que escucharlo.

-Lo sé -abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose con su expresión serena e incomprensible-. Aunque hubiese preferido que aún lo fueses ¿No podías crecer más lento? -se cubrió el rostro con el brazo que tenía libre, no le estaba hablando a él realmente, parecía triste.

-No pude evitarlo -suspiró-. Pero, _Iggy_, sólo podemos ver hacia adelante ahora, podemos arreglar las cosas, _please_, llévame al Parlamento para representar a mi pueblo -le pidió en una súplica.

Se tensó la mano bajo la suya.

-Ya basta, _America _-el tono se había endurecido.

_-Iggy_, sabes que te quiero, no quiero que te conviertas en nuestro enemigo, hagámoslo por las buenas, _please_...

Apartó con cierta brusquedad la mano de su rostro.

-Si realmente me quisieras no harías nada de esto.

_-Iggy… _¿y qué? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados?¿Que guarde silencio mientras mi gente sufre? ¡Es un problema más grande que mi cariño hacia tí! ¡Lo sabes!

-_Shut up _¡No entiendes nada, _America_! -se sentó dándole la espalda y hablando con firmeza- Basta de esto.

~Suspiro. No lo había entendido en ese momento y dudo que lo entienda ahora pero deberá hacerlo, lo hará en algún momento, deberá separar sus sentimientos de sus responsabilidades~

-Está decidido, nadie pagará un solo impuesto más a estos británicos -un hombre robusto, con la piel marcada del trabajo en el campo tomó aire ante la asamblea-. Mañana mismo empieza el camino a nuestra libertad.

-¡No creo que debamos precipitarnos! -interrumpió otro hombre- Tenemos que organizarnos mejor y crear nuestro propio ejército, no estamos listos para enfrentarlos… -se armó una discusión en la que todos hablaban por encima de los demás buscando tener razón y ser escuchados, todos estaban cansados y enfurecidos.

-¡Esperen! -su voz era la más respetada y todos guardaron silencio. Dio un paso al frente para que lo iluminaran las lámparas de gas, los fue mirando a los ojos de a uno antes de empezar a hablar- Hoy conseguimos más armamento gracias al ejército francés y tenemos la promesa de su apoyo mañana si lo solicitamos. No desconfío de ninguno de sus corazones que ansían la libertad, tengo fe en que Dios estará de nuestro lado, del lado de la justicia y de la verdad ¡Aunque seamos menores en número sólo uno de nosotros vale más que cien de ellos por la pasión de nuestros corazones! Veo las alas de la libertad en cada uno de ustedes por eso les pido paciencia -se llevó una mano al pecho-. Si puedo conseguir esto con el menor número de bajas de nuestra parte valdrá la pena. Sé que puedo convencerlo, él va a escucharme, déjenme intentarlo una vez más…

Alguien colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya es tarde, muchacho.

-¡Sólo les pido un día más! Si me lleva al Parlamento o si… Si consigo que lleve una carta nuestra hasta Londres para la reina podemos conseguirlo sin recurrir a la fuerza y podemos usar toda esta energía en recomponernos y mejorar los cultivos.

-¿Y si no funciona? -le preguntó una mujer con los brazos cruzados, había un aura de desconfianza a su alrededor- ¿De qué lado estás?

-Me extraña que lo preguntes, Meg -tomó aire y volvió a mirarlos a todos para responder con firmeza-. Denme un día más para convencerlo, si no funciona me verán en la primera fila de ataque ¡No voy a defraudarlos!

~Sonrío ante mi propia ingenuidad. Qué fácil hubiesen sido las cosas si esa fantasía se hubiera cumplido~

-Quédate un segundo, Inglaterra -lo miró con seriedad, sentía que ya habían tenido esta discusión cientos de veces, pero esta vez sería la última-. Tenemos que hablar, deja ya de cambiar el tema y escúchame como a tu par.

-¿Empiezas de nuevo con esto? -acomodó sus papeles en un maletín- No tengo tiempo, se ha decidido que regrese de inmediato -fue hacia la puerta que el menor cerró molesto, se recostó sobre ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Tienes tiempo.

Inglaterra lo observó con las tupidas cejas en alto y comenzó a marcar un compás con el pie.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? Dilo rápido.

-Llévame ahora a _London_, al Parlamento, tengo todo listo para viajar. Llévame, Inglaterra.

-No -contestó cortante y viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

_-Please _-la angustia luchaba por apoderarse de su voz-. Deben escucharme, deben escucharnos…

-Ya he dicho que "no". Ya te he escuchado yo. Este es tu lugar, perteneces aquí. Tengo asuntos de urgencia que tratar en _London_, no tengo tiempo para seguir dándole lugar a tus sueños adolescentes, descuida, ya se te pasarán.

-No entiendes, Inglaterra, no se trata de mí, se trata de la voz y las esperanzas de mi pueblo ¡Tengo que transmitir su mensaje! Nuestra voluntad también debe ser oída en donde toman las decisiones por nosotros, tenemos respeto por tus tradiciones pero deben reconocernos también; aquí podemos crecer, podemos cultivar y armar casas, construir caminos, defender a nuestras familias, hornear nuestro pan y alimentar a nuestros hijos ¡No vamos a dejarnos controlar como títeres! ¡También queremos decidir nuestro futuro! -había hablado con firmeza pero ahora lo observaba suplicante. Él no se inmutó, ni pestañeó- _Iggy_, hazlo por mí, _please_, al menos hazle llegar mi carta a la Reina -buscó en su pantalón y le tendió un grueso sobre.

Observó la carta extrañado y volvió a verlo a los ojos con severidad.

-¿Qué estás buscando con todo esto, _America_? -no lo dejó retomar la palabra- ¿Acaso crees poder ser un país por tu cuenta? ¿Salir del Grandioso Imperio Británico? Aunque lo permitiese ¿Crees tener capacidades para tomar decisiones sobre el extenso territorio que apenas conoces? ¿Sabes cuántos países de Europa se ciernen sobre tus Tierras para robármelas? Tu no eres un país, eres una Colonia, fuiste creado por puro fines económicos ¡Deberías estar orgullo de pertenecer a la jurisdicción de la Reina! ¡Deberías acatar cada una de mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas! ¡Tú jamás podrás ser un país independiente! No tienes lo que se necesita, tú con tus extensos prados verdes y tus cielos celestes que no han conocido una tormenta. Nunca defendiste a tu gente o debiste verla morir de hambre o azotada por una peste mortal. Nunca has visto lo descarnizada que es la guerra, nunca has presenciado sus crueldades o has tenido que tomar las más duras decisiones en contra de todo lo que has creído. Nunca has visto cómo se apoderaban de tus territorios y sentías que te desmembraban con cada parte que te quitaban. Nunca viste a tu gente saqueada por tus enemigos e incendiados tus campos sin esperanza de alimentos para saciarlos. Nunca has vivido en medio de un cambio de paradigma que cambie el suelo en el que te mueves y te enfrente a nuevos enemigos que antes eran tus más cercanos aliados. No sabes qué hay más allá del mar que te limita, que no puedes controlar ni navegar. No tienes barcos propios, no tienes una armada propia, no tienes una fuerza que pueda traer lo que llamas tan livianamente "justicia" ¡Aquí sólo hay un conjunto de pequeñas casas y campesinos! ¡No vengas a mi con delirios de Independencia! ¡Eres lo que eres gracias a mi! ¡Salir del experimentado y correcto Imperio Británico te convertiría en nada! Es una tontería ¡Sin mi no eres nadie, _America_!

Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Sus palabras se habían clavado en su pecho. Había querido creer todo el tiempo que Inglaterra seguía órdenes, que no era el culpable de las decisiones que hacían desdichado a su pueblo, pero ahora veía qué tan errado estaba. Él era tan culpable como el Parlamento y la Reina de todo. Él realmente creía que no era capaz y quería espantarlo con los temores del exterior, pero ya era tarde. Se apartó de la puerta.

-No estás viendo más allá de tí. No dejas de subestimarme y tratarme como a un niño que volverá asustado a las faldas de su madre.

El mayor rompió la carta en dos y puso una mano en el picaporte.

-Eso es lo que eres.

-Estás ciego, Inglaterra -lo observó dolido un instante antes de endurecer la mirada-. El poder te ha dejado ciego. Declararé mi independencia por la fuerza entonces.

-Inténtalo -lo desafió con una media sonrisa confiada, distaba tanto de las amables y sinceras sonrisas que le dedicaba antes- y despierta de una vez. Adiós, America.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza a sus espaldas.

~Aunque debería haberlo odiado por aquello no pude hacerlo. La contienda se había definido. Llevo una mano a mi pecho con orgullo y vuelvo la vista al cielo que empieza a despejarse. Él no cree en mí, pero yo sí. Las cosas no salieron bien del todo pero ahora soy libre. Soy libre.

Soy libre gracias a él. Gracias a que estuvo a mi lado, gracias a sus enseñanzas, gracias a su apoyo cuando era un niño. No quiso dejarme ir, pero no puedo culparlo por ello. Yo tampoco quería separarme de tí, levantar esta muralla entre ambos. Como persona habría elegido estar a tu lado pero como país tengo una responsabilidad y un destino de cumplir. He crecido admirándote, admirando tu grandeza y tu sabiduría pero ahora puedo demostrarte que soy tu igual, ya no soy el niño que encontraste perdido en el prado aquella tarde hace tanto tiempo atrás. Crearé un país fuerte, justo y libre, una nación con la vista siempre puesta en el futuro, con la libertad como bandera y fuego en el corazón y te la dedicaré a tí. A tí que me has visto crecer, a tí que temes por mi futuro, seré tan fuerte como tu Imperio y entenderás todos mis sueños, todos mis "delirios". Me tomarás en serio, me verás como un igual y podrás entender, por sobre todo, mi eterno amor por tí.~

* * *

_¡Hola!_  
_Gracias por leer. Esta es una historia viejita que tenía guardada y me hubiese gustado arreglarla para la fecha correspondiente pero bueno... Mejor tarde que nunca._  
_¡Espero que la hayas disfrutado!_  
_Nos leemos :)_


End file.
